


Letters To You

by RosySeas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosySeas/pseuds/RosySeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of love letters sent to you by Ensemble Stars characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Izumi's 1st Love Letter

Dear Idiot,

~~I lo~~

If you're reading this, just know that I hate you. But in a special kind of way. You know?

The first time I laid eyes on you, when you were introducing yourself, it was rough on me. Your face was so dumb it was a struggle not to laugh at that time. (Well, even now, it's still really dumb. You really haven't changed a bit since then.) I didn't crack up in the end, but I couldn't help smirking. You thought I was smiling (see, dumb) and beamed at me in return. 

~~I guess that innocence of yours was part of why I fell in lo~~

~~I was charmed~~ I was amused by your naivety, I guess. You probably thought I was a nice person. Of course, since you surprisingly have a brain, you quickly realized I wasn't that sort of guy after we met a few more times. Yet...

You still don't hate me, despite that. ~~I'm a little gratefu~~  Well, you might be a masochist or something. Most of our conversations involve me mocking you, yet you still keep coming back to see me. You appear offended whenever I insult you, but I always catch you smiling whenever you retort. You're always at my beck and call, too. Like a loyal dog.

Since you're such a pushover, it's no surprise that I started enjoying your company at one point. It's never dull and boring when you're around. 

~~Before I knew it, I started wanting to be your boyfr~~

But don't think I've forgotten the incident where you flung me into the trash! I won't forgive you for that! I'm Izumi, you know?! THE Izumi! How dare you!

~~Why can't I just say it? Why can't I say I lo~~

Anyway. Even a blind guy could figure out that you're attached to me. Why don't you just admit that already? I'm starting to regret writing this letter. I'm getting embarrassed remembering how much you like me. Being a popular idol really is tough.

...Yuu-kun's better than you in so many ways, you know? There's no way you can compete with him...is what I really want to say, but it seems like you've...actually... ~~won my~~

Argh! It's so annoying to write this, you know?! What I'm saying is...

~~I love~~ I hate you.

~~No, actually, I love y~~

~~I lo~~  You know what? It's too embarrassing to write here.

Just meet me after school...I'll tell you what I want to really say at that time. You'd better come, idiot.

Yours Truly,

The Great Izumi


	2. Midori's 1st Love Letter

Uh...like, so this is Midori.

You definitely don't remember me, I know. That's kind of depressing. I'm that guy you met, um...I was hugging a mascot character that day...

Well, I bet you're wondering why I'm writing this to you...I just...well...I'm...interested in...you.

**I wanna go out with you!** **  
**

Ah. I actually wrote that down. It took me so much willpower just to do that. My hands are shaking.

You're really beautiful...and I...really appreciate that you didn't laugh at me after you saw me with that mascot...um, your smile's really dazzling...I couldn't stop thinking about it even after I went home, you know? I want to see you more...talk to you more...

I wanna write more down, but you might get tired and stop reading this entirely out of boredom...that would be bad. I'm not very good at holding people's attention...

I might not be the best guy out there, though...I'm kind of...depressing...and stuff. You might find yourself tolerating my bad self more often than not. It's totally fine if you reject me. I'm expecting it. I wouldn't date myself either...but...I'd be happy if you gave me a chance...please?

Uh...actually, we could even start as friends, right?! I mean, a stranger suddenly asking to be your boyfriend...I'd be freaked out if I were you...ah, I'm such an idiot...I'm sorry about this...

\- Midori 


	3. Kaoru's 1st Love Letter

Yo, cutie ❤

You've caught my attention! Yes, you! Wonder who this is? I'm actually the super famous idol, Kaoru Hakaze ☆ You've probably seen me on TV before at one point! Cool, right? Hehe.

We met earlier on too, remember~? You ignored me when I tried to invite you out for tea...*cries* To reject such a devilishly handsome guy so fast, your standards must be really high~

I won't give up on you, though! I can't let such a stunning beauty escape my grasp~

We should reaaaaally meet up for a date at least once~I'm the best at making things fun, you know~❤ Don't underestimate an idol's skill in making people happy~

I'll even give you my number, so call me soon, babe~

XXX-❤❤❤-☆☆☆ 

Your Future Boyfriend,

☆ Kaoru ☆


	4. Ritsu's 1st Love Letter

from: ritsu

I'm really sleepy right now so it's a struggle to write neatly...if the words aren't legible at certain parts

then i sort of apologize for that okay? anyway i just wanna say

i love you

i love how you always lend me your lap to sleep on. 

(your lap is really soft and warm and stuff. if you worked at a cuddle cafe you'd probably be the most popular worker there. you're just that good to hug. but then i'd get jealous of all the people who would get to hug you, so don't actually go work at one, okay?)

i love how you gently pat my head whenever i sleep on your lap

(sometimes you stroke my hair too. keep on doing that. it feels super nice)

i love how you plant kisses on my forehead whenever you think i'm sleeping and won't notice...

(the first time you did that i thought of slapping you, but i was too tired to do it...when you kissed me a few more times, i started to enjoy the sensation.)

whenever i'm in your lap, i always pray that you won't hear my racing heartbeat

(when did i fall in love with you i wonder...probably around the 50th time i slept on your lap. by then you had already kissed me 30 times i think. being in close contact with you really, truly is dangerous. maybe you cast a spell that would make me fall in love with you after the 30th kiss or something)

even though i've pretended to be asleep a lot of times, i still haven't heard you confess your love for me during those times...

so i'm wondering if you return my romantic feelings or just really like my forehead a lot

basically 

i love you a lot. i want you to be mine

i'll be waiting for your answer.


	5. Adonis' 1st Love Letter

Dear you,

My name is Adonis, and I am the writer of this letter. I do not know who you are, but regardless, I am worried for your health. 

I see that you are a little too thin. Attached to this message is a bag of dried meat that I would like you to eat. The food is tasty, so it will not be difficult to eat in one sitting. You will definitely grow bigger once you consume the meat.

If you would like me to, I can bring you more food to eat. It will be of no trouble to me...I have a lot of food to share. You just have to reply to this letter. Put your response on your desk between 5 to 6 pm tomorrow. I will come and see what you have written.

If you have any food preferences, please indicate them in your response letter. I will do my best to accommodate your needs and wants. I will be your best food supplier.

I would be happy if you waited for me to arrive tomorrow. We can eat and chat together when we meet. But if you are too busy, that is fine.


	6. Chiaki's 1st Love Letter

Yo!!

This is **Chiaki Morisawa** here!!

I'm super sorry about what I did earlier on! I hope you're doing well in the hospital! I forgot my grip strength spikes whenever I hug an extremely cute person...in fact, I could hear your bones cracking in my arms before you passed out...haha☆ Your body's super nice to hug, though~☆ 

The hospital's not allowing visitors right now, so I could only ask them to deliver this letter to you...I'm definitely gonna visit you one day though!! I seriously need to make it up to you!

Oh yeah! Thanks for coming to my group's show today too! Actually, you're a pretty dedicated fan of mine, aren't you? ☆ You're always watching me intently from the front seats at my concerts~but you always look away when I look back at you? Well, your shyness is cute ☆ Your piercing stare has made my heart race quite a few times too~

I was surprised that you came for the handshake event after the show~as thanks for your support, I thought I'd give you a special hug along with the handshake~

But it landed you in the hospital...haha. I'm really super mega sorry about that.

Maybe I'll just kiss you next time?

If you get what I mean ❤

☆ **CHIAKI MORISAWA** ☆


	7. Kuro's 1st Love Letter

Yo.

You don't really need to know who I am. Just know that...I'm interested in something you have. 

That teddy bear.

...Well, to be more specific, my sister wants it.

It's a rare, limited edition teddy bear, right? And you bought the last one. My sister's kind of...crying about it as I write this. She really wanted it. She even followed and watched you walk back home with it too, with tears in her eyes. (Sorry about that.)

So...I'm...yeah. Can I buy that bear off you? I'm willing to pay whatever price you name. If you're willing to sell me that teddy (please), meet me at Teddy Haven tomorrow. My sister will be tagging along with me too.

 **P.S.**  Ahem! This is Kuro's sister here. Kuro's the guy who wrote this letter (as in, all the above sentences!) to you!

Ya see, I secretly wrote this P.S section when I was sent to deliver this to your letterbox.

 **You don't actually have to give me that bear.**  I was only pretending to be sad! It's just that I **really** want you to meet my brother tomorrow. He's **VERY** interested in you. I hardly ever see him blush, but his cheeks looked super red when he laid eyes on you!? You're definitely someone special!

He's a good catch, ya know. He's this famous, ultra gorgeous, mega skilled idol. Look up Akatsuki (the idol group he's in!)~

Are ya interested yet?! Seriously, come meet him tomorrow! I'll be your wingwoman~!


	8. Keito's 1st Love Letter

Dear Miscreant,

Attached to this letter is a form. Fill it up before you continue reading this.

> _[Form's Contents]_
> 
> **Do you like Keito Hasumi as a friend?**
> 
> Yes/No
> 
> **Do you like Keito Hasumi romantically?**
> 
> Yes/Not Yet
> 
> **Are you willing to date Keito Hasumi?**
> 
> Yes/Not Yet
> 
> **Are you willing to marry Keito Hasumi?**
> 
> Yes/Not Yet
> 
> **Sign Below**
> 
> _______________________
> 
> _[End of Form's Contents]_

Deliver the form to me, personally, once you've completed it.

Regards,

Keito Hasumi


	9. Nazuna's 1st Love Letter

FROM: NAZUNA

So...I have something to tell you. At first, I thought I'd be a little more dramatic...ya know, like, tell you my feelings through a school-wide broadcast. Like what you see in those dramas...but we'd both get in serious trouble if I actually did that, right?! I'd be accused of abusing my authority, and you'd be embarrassed and put on the spot! (Real life sucks sometimes!)

...So I'm just gonna say what I wanna say in this letter instead!

Ready?! Here it goes! 

Big Bro loves you! I've loved you since forever! I love every single part of you!

Let me make your bentos everyday from now on! Let me spoil you rotten! Let me protect you forever!

Please be my lover!

P.S (Even if you don't like me back, I might cry my eyes out for a week, but I'll accept it!! No hard feelings!!!)


	10. Tenma's 1st Love Letter

Ahhh...I hope this works!!

If you find this paper in your bread, don't throw it away, okay? Haha. Actually, it's a miracle you found this at all! I thought for sure you'd swallow it along with the bread!

Ya see...they say there's a charm that involves stuffing a love letter in some bread - your love will be returned if your crush notices the letter while they're eating the bread! Someone in the track club told me that. (He was giggling a lot though...)

So do you love me as much as I love you now?

-Tenma


	11. Tori's 1st Love Letter

Dear Piggy,

The great prince Tori Himemiya will be confessing to you in this letter! (You'll have physical proof that I love trash like you! Be honored~!)

Anyway! I'm in a good mood today, so I'll write what I like about you! 

1\. You're beautiful - beautiful enough to catch _my_ attention! (I'm also gorgeous! We match! You'll **never** be as pretty as me though! HAHA)

2\. You're good at being my loyal slave! You might even be better than Yuzuru! (Maybe I should replace him with you one day! He's been getting arrogant lately!)

And that's it! Hehe. I reaaaally love you.

Now I'll write about why you should be _grateful_ that I'm giving you a chance to date me!

1\. I'm filthy rich! I can buy you anything your heart desires!

2\. I'm super handsome! You'll be able to look at some high quality eye candy everyday!

3\. I'm one of the top idols!  I have so many fans who'd die to be my partner, but I specifically chose you!

4\. I have a brilliant personality! But you know that already! Naturally!

So hurry up and date me already, you fool~!


	12. Yuzuru's 1st Love Letter

_ Yuzuru Fushimi  _

It seems like...I have fallen in love with you.

...You are extremely kind, even to a servant like me. You never stop encouraging me. You are always there to help me with my difficulties. You will lend me a listening ear when no one else will. I am treated with utmost respect and affection, things I am not used to, by you...

Before I knew it, I fell in love. It was inevitable, really. It's impossible not to fall in love with such an amazing person...

I had never particularly thought about romance before I met you. I was too busy taking care of Young Master to really think about the subject. These feelings in my heart are so foreign to me...

...To tell you the truth, I have had...wilder thoughts recently. Thoughts of abandoning my responsibilities. Thoughts of leaving Young Master and starting my life anew...with you.

Young Master and his family will not approve of our relationship if we start dating, surely. They will not allow their servants to have lovers.

With that in mind, I would like to make a bold request.

Would you be willing to run away with me?


	13. Makoto's 1st Love Letter

Hey, guess who this is! ★

It's the guy who wears glasses!

It's the guy who's part of Trickstar!

It's the guy who's been called a handsome good-for-nothing before!

It's the guy who loves you to death!

It's...who?! I'll give ya the answer!

It's Makoto Yuuki~!! Haha!

So I guess...I'm asking you out? Yeah! Hope I hear from you soon! ★


	14. Mao's 1st Love Letter

I love you, and I'd like to date you.

I don't want to pressure you or anything, so it's fine if you don't feel the same about me. I just hope we can still be on speaking terms after you read this letter...

I wanted to confess to you much earlier, but I was too cowardly to do it. (I had to take stress pills whenever I missed good chances to say my feelings face-to-face...haha) Even now, I can only work up enough courage to confess through a simple letter. 

Ah...I just realized that I didn't say my name in here yet. It's Mao. Mao Isara. You might have guessed it was me from the stress pill part.

P.S Thanks for helping me out with student council work the other day. Really appreciate it. Lessened my workload considerably.


	15. Anzu's 1st Love Letter

**[Anzu]**

> \-----------------------
> 
> I love you. Please date me.
> 
> \-----------------------

**[You]**

> Select one of the following options.
> 
> ["Of course! I love you too!"]
> 
> ["No thanks! I don't like you in that way!"]
> 
> ["How dare you! I don't want to see you ever again!"] 


	16. Kanata's 1st Love Letter

Hello  ♪

This is Kanata 「here」♪

I'm gonna declare my 「love」 for you now  ♪

You are like water ♪

「Wonderful」 ♪

「Soothing 」♪

「Beautiful」 ♪

「Precious」 ♪

I want to be as 「close」 to you as possible ♪

So would you make me your 「boyfriend」? ♪


	17. Tsukasa's 1st Love Letter

Dearest,

I cannot keep this a secret for any longer.

I am truly, deeply, hopelessly in love with you. Looking at you is already enough to make me feel faint from happiness.

My desire for you grows stronger every day - I cannot stop fantasizing about our potential future as a couple.

I want to be your only knight in shining armor.

Please, I need to know how you feel about me.

I will support you forever, no matter what your answer is.

With Love,

Tsukasa Suou


	18. Leo's 1st Love Letter

Alien! I have an important declaration to make! ♪

The King's kind of fallen in love with an alien. You! Yeah! How did that even happen?! I'm still asking myself that! I don't even know your name!

Yet I still fell in love with you!

Well, I'll admit, I've been watching you a lot. Not in a creepy way or anything! Well, it might be a little creepy. I was kinda reluctant to approach you all this time, so I just looked at you from a distance. But anyway!

My eyes just can't stop staring at you whenever you're around...the way you move, the way you talk, the way you breathe...they're all strangely fascinating to me. They even inspire me to write more songs! Bizarre...maybe you used your alien powers to put some sort of charm on me?! Haha!

You're interesting, basically! And I wanna get to know you more. I want to know how dating a strange person like you feels like!

Tell me your name at least, if you're gonna reject me later on! ♪

**♪ Leo ♪**


	19. Arashi's 1st Love Letter

Ah~Big Sis can't take it anymore! I just have to say this~

Big Sis loves, loves, loves you! ❤❤❤

I love you so much that it's ridiculous! Why are you so cute and lovable and nice and...a thousand of other good things~?! ❤ I wanna just...!! Kiss, hug, touch, do all sorts of things to you! Ahhh~forgive your bold Big Sis for writing that~I can feel my cheeks getting red~

Please date me, pretty please~? You won't regret being my lover...I'll treat you extra well ❤


	20. H.E's 1st Love Letter

Dear readers,

This is a message to all Enstars players.

We, the game developers of Enstars, all love you very much. Thank you for your support.

We love how you spend tons of money on our game and help pay our salaries. (Well, if you're a non-paying player, we still love you, but not as much as the paying ones.)

Though you may frequently forget us when you scream over your Enstars idols, we do not mind at all. (Just keep the money coming.)

We prove our love for you all by frequently churning out brilliant artworks and engaging story chapters. Thus, we now ask you to prove your love for us, in the form of money, in return. 

Thank you for reading.

Love,

H.E


	21. Wataru's 1st Love Letter

To my dear, amazing angel ★

I trust that my pigeon has delivered this letter to you safely? Very good!

I have a serious confession to make! I pray that these words of mine will resonate deeply within your heart!

I love you, my angel! ★ My love for you is genuine, boundless, eternal! ★ My desire for you cannot be contained! ★ No one will ever be able to extinguish my flames of passion for you! ★

If you return my intense feelings, run into my arms at once - let us brighten this world with our combined love! ★

From Wataru Hibiki ★


	22. Eichi's 1st Love Letter

 I love you dearly. 

To think I was born into the same world as you...I must thank my lucky stars. Your presence is a blessing I have, but something I do not deserve...thank you for being born. Your flawless being has struck me with awe countless times, and has convinced me that I absolutely...must get closer to you. Merely watching you is not enough anymore, my dear.

To put it simply, I would like to start a romantic relationship with you. Would you accept my bold offer?

An emperor will certainly treat his royal lover with love and respect - I promise I will cherish you for eternity, and lavish you with whatever your heart desires.

I truly believe we will make a... _fine_  pair.

(I'm so sorry...I couldn't resist.)

\- Eichi Tenshouin -


	23. Tomoya's 1st Love Letter

By TOMOYA MASHIRO

gotta write this super fast ;_;

o o oh god my hand is trembling so badly.....i’m so sorry, really sorry x 100

stupid masked perv tooold me hhhe'd steal u away if i didn't say my feelings to u.

he IS THE WORST I'D RATHER HE FORCE ME INTO A DRESS AGAIN

I DON'T WANT U 2 END UP WITH A PERVERT LIKE HIM U r 2 GOOD for HIM

**aaah he's only giving me 20 sec to write and deliver a 100 word confession letter or he's gonna come 4 u**

** I lOve yoU  ** **_______-___---_______-----____________----**


	24. Hokuto's 1st Love Letter

-Hokuto Hidaka-

I would like to apologize. It seems like I've been too insensitive...

You've been avoiding me because I haven't been answering your calls at all and cancelled too many of our meet-ups, right? I should have managed my work schedule better...

We haven't seen each other in forever. You must have been sad that I was ignoring you...so you're ignoring me in return...

I want to make it up to you. Let's meet soon. I promise that I won't cancel this time!

...

...I can feel my hands heating up.

I'll admit some other things too.

...When you started to avoid me entirely...I realized that the thought of losing you was far more painful than the thought of losing career opportunities.

Why did I feel that way? I asked myself that question for a rather long time. Unable to discover the answer for myself, I asked someone for help.

He basically told me...that I should say sorry for being so cold.

...

And he also said that I'm in love.

With you.

...I'm more confused than ever.


	25. Shino's 1st Love Letter

[FREE TEA!]

There's going to be free tea for a limited time only!

Go to the garden terrace immediately and search for a white table with three teacups on it! There will also be a picture of a male idol on the table as well! Hint: he's short and has short blue hair!

You're only allowed to drink from one cup of tea, though! (If you drink more than that, you'll have to play a penalty game!)

Drink from the left tea cup if you love the boy in the picture! 

Drink from the center tea cup if you have no feelings for the boy in the picture!

Drink from the right tea cup if you hate the boy in the picture!

\- Tea Club Member (H.S)


	26. Tetora's 1st Love Letter

I won't beat around the bush! I'll be straightforward!!

I love you!!! I'd be the happiest man alive if you returned my feelings! Hehe.

Your strong spirit is seriously attractive, ya know?! You caught my eye at first sight!!

I only admired you from afar at first, but I fell in love when you...well, at some point! Yeah!! Doesn't really matter at this point!!

The minute I realized my love for you, I immediately wrote this letter and sent it to you!! That's what a true man does, right?! He deals with his feelings straight on!! Yeah!!

\- TETORA, TRUE MAN


	27. Koga's 1st Love Letter

Yo, chump. How are ya doing lately?

I bet you've been lonely without me - no need to deny it. I'll come see ya later. (I'm gonna bring my dog Leon too.)

I'm gonna ask ya a reaaaally major question when we meet. Curious about it?

A hint...it's gonna change our lives forever! So you'd better think hard and answer seriously when ya finally know the question. I won't forgive ya if you treat it as a joke, okay? Because I'm completely serious about it.

Another hint - I'm gonna be blushing and sweating when I'm asking the question. If ya laugh at my face, I'm gonna bite ya. Leon's gonna bite ya too. Better restrain yourself!!

...Well...see ya later.

\- Koga, Undying Wolf


	28. Rei's 1st Love Letter

I've had feelings for you for an extraordinarily long time.

Will you be my lover?

That was very sudden, wasn't it? Haha~

I hope you don't mind the thought of dating an old soul like me...or perhaps, you actually like older men? (You're rather unpredictable, after all!)

Also, do not worry - even though I am a vampire, I promise that I won't bite, once we become a couple...well, if you so wish, I will bite you. I will not judge your...kinks? (I hear a lot of young people say that nowadays.)

Oh, I apologize. I'm getting ahead of myself, writing all that, as if I have utmost confidence that you will accept my feelings...

(However, I have observed how you have treated me. I am sure that my love is mutual, my dear...)

\- Rei Sakuma, The Ancient Vampire -


	29. Hinata's 1st Love Letter

~~Please go out with me! You're the only one for me!!~~

~~Ah...but...someone as cute as you is probably dating someone already...I'm probably too late...~~

~~There's no way you're gonna accept me!~~

~~...But I should at least try...~~

Never mind! Even if you're not single right now, I just wanna say that I love you!!

(Ahh...a tear drop fell onto the letter...I'm sorry about that...I'm just really emotional right now!)

Yuta (my bro) told me that I shouldn't confess if I wasn't confident that you'd accept me, but...whatever. There's no way I can keep my feelings buried in my heart!

Um...

But if you don't love me back, could you forget about this letter? Please!

\- Hinata


	30. Yuta's 1st Love Letter

I remember the first time we met.

You stared at me for a long time before deciding to approach me on the street. At first, I was happy that a cute person like you came to talk to me.

You enthusiastically said, 'Are you Yuta from 2wink?' I got even happier. People usually can't tell me and my bro apart, which includes some of our dedicated fans. After that, I gave you my autograph since you asked for it...

You immediately kissed that same autograph in front of me. Then you started giggling and spinning around with this...strange grin on your face. You even ran off while screaming 'you're better than your brother!!'...

Not to be mean, but I started thinking you were a little...weird in the head. (Well...I don't dislike beautiful weirdos...)

The second time we met, it was after a 2wink concert. You upped your weirdness and hugged me in front of my brother, when we were walking out of the venue. Well, Hinata was stunned and tried to get you off me, but I stopped him. You know why?

Because I enjoyed the sensation. I wonder if you heard my racing heartbeat at that time.

When we meet for the third time...I hope it's at that cafe I like going to, where I'll be sitting all alone...

...I hope you get the hint.

\- Yuta


	31. Shinobu's 1st Love Letter

Greetings! This is Shinobu Sengoku, the one and only ninja idol!

As you might have guessed already, this is a love letter! A love letter in the form of a paper shuriken! Heh heh. Is it cute to look at?

Anyway! I love you! I'd be honored if you accepted my feelings! (I want our first date to be at that fancy ninja goods shop that just opened recently! It'll be fun!)

_Please date our Shinobu! He's a good kid! You won't regret your decision!! - Chiaki_

_Please date Shinobu...he's a little annoying, but he has a good heart...I think. - Midori_

_Please「date」Shinobu~if he「cries」, I'll「drown」 you. - Kanata_

_Please date Shinobu!! We're begging you!! - Tetora_


	32. Souma's 1st Love Letter

Greetings, this is Souma Kanzaki. 

I am writing this letter to confess my love...

By doing so, I hope to start a potential relationship with you.

Simply put, I believe that I will be a good partner for you and vice-versa.

I'm certain that we can bring out the best in each other.

May our union (if it happens) bring us both happiness.


	33. Jin's 1st Love Letter

I haven't seen you lately in the infirmary...to be honest, I'm starting to feel lonely without my former regular patient~

What am I writing...this just means you're getting better, right? I shouldn't be sad about that, considering what my job is. (Less work for me too~)

Still, it's not like you're prohibited from visiting the infirmary if you're not sick. If you're bored and have the spare time, you can come and chat with me there. You won't really be a bother...I enjoy talking to you.

Oh, right. If you see me napping when you come for a chat, don't hesitate to wake me up. (Hug me awake, kiss me awake, slap me awake...whatever) Or you can just stare at my face, if that's your thing.

...Honestly, I've been dodging the topic, but maybe you weren't actually sleeping the last time you landed in the infirmary?

Did you actually hear what I said when you were supposedly 'sleeping'? The whole love confession thing? Every last bit of it?

Oh, this is embarrassing...

If you're avoiding me because of that, I want you to at least give me an answer. Please. Through a letter, text, whatever.

If you don't know what I'm talking about...then, well...never mind.

Jin Sagami


	34. Akiomi's 1st Love Letter

After much deliberation, I've decided to make my feelings known through this letter.

Yes...I love you.

Are you grinning? Probably.

'That stoic guy actually wrote a love letter? To me?'

Is that what you're thinking? Probably.

The good thing is that the stoic guy values you enough to write something that you're definitely going to laugh at, you know.

And no, your reply won't be used as a case study for the academy's classes. Relax.

(Sigh.)

I'd appreciate it if you replied to this letter as soon as possible.

~Akiomi Kunugi


	35. Leon and Daikichi's 1st Love Letter

When I showed your picture to Leon and Daikichi, they made this heart with their paw prints on the ground. Man, I'm impressed... - Koga

They must really like you! Hehe. They're so cute. - Subaru


	36. Izumi's 2nd Love Letter (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Izumi's 1st Love Letter if you reject his love confession.

You didn't turn up!!

Am I not good enough for you?! This is sooo annoying.

...Or maybe you didn't realize the actual meaning behind that letter?! What, did you think I was gonna beat you up if you came?! ( ~~...Well, I don't blame you~~  Don't be so suspicious of me!)

That last letter of mine was obviously...OBVIOUSLY...

**A LOVE LETTER.**

Stuuuupid.

YES.

**I** **LOVE** **YOU.**

Understand? Clear enough for your pea-sized brain? Tch, I'm embarrassed to know such a dense person! I had to spell such an obvious thing out for you!!

I was going to confess to you if you had actually turned up!!! That's what I'm saying-

...

...Or maybe you're actually silently rejecting me? 

Maybe you knew it was a love letter all along. Maybe you don't actually like me in that way.

You didn't have the guts to show up and reject me in person.

Is that what you're suggesting with your actions?

Haaaah?

...

No waaaaay.

You...

I was so sure that you...

Were those smiles of yours fake?

Were those laughs of yours actually snickers?

...

Do you actually hate me? Genuinely?

..............

...................................................

......................................................................

~~damndamndamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamndamndamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit~~


	37. Izumi's 2nd Love Letter (Success)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Izumi's 1st Love Letter if you accept his confession.

Dear Trash Master,

...God, you seriously want me to call you Trash Master from now on?! Ridiculous...but whatever.

I just...want to thank you for accepting my feelings. I'm really happy.

My heart won't stop beating fast...

Ah. Now I've got a headache. Now that we're dating, you're probably going to be even more meddlesome to me...my headache's gotten worse!! Try to tone down your irritating side, okay?! If you do that, I might just give you a nice reward...like a kiss. Or maybe I'll let you kiss my feet! You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Try to restrain yourself too. I know I'm super attractive and all, but I'll get annoyed if you pester or touch me too much...got it~?

Oh right. You wanted to call me Trash Man from now on too, right?

Fine...

Call me whatever you want. I'm your piece of trash...darling. (Geez, the things I do for you...)

...Let's stay together for as long as possible.

Love,

Izumi, The Great Trash Man


	38. Midori's 2nd Love Letter (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Midori's 1st Love Letter if you reject his confession.

I'm sorry...I won't appear in front of you ever again...

It's just that...I like you a lot. I really wanted to date you. And you didn't reply to my love letter for weeks...my heart was aching, and my mind got a little...weird...

So I got really worked up when you rejected me in person and...

I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have cried in front of you...I shouldn't have said scary stuff like 'I wanna die, I'm gonna end my life right now' to your face...I'm ashamed of myself...

I hope you can forgive me for my behaviour...

Haha...even though we've only met a few weeks ago, I've already frightened you so much...you'd probably literally die of fright if I ever became your boyfriend...

I'm really sorry...

\- Midori


	39. Midori's 2nd Love Letter (Success)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Midori's 1st Love Letter if you accept his confession.

You actually confessed to me yesterday. Oh my god...you love me back.

You love me back...you love me back. You love me back? You love me back.

Am I dreaming?

I thought I'd be rejected for sure...you didn't reply to my love letter for...a lot of weeks, so I thought...

I was really relieved when you said that was because you were too nervous to approach me earlier... (That's cute.) I thought you didn't reply to me earlier because you hated me and thought I was a creep. You sure know how to give people heart attacks...

Thanks for giving me a chance...I'll try not to disappoint you, but no guarantees...you know how I am...

Please tolerate me, your depressing boyfriend, from now on. Thank you...

\- Midori


	40. Kaoru's 2nd Love Letter (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Kaoru's 1st Love Letter if you reject his love confession.

Hmm~

Ah...I'm just really sad right now...

I thought I hit the jackpot when you said you wanted to hang out with me~

But when we met up, you glared at me with such cold eyes~then you told me you weren't interested in a notorious flirt like me~

Oh...my heart's still wounded by your bluntness~you only invited me out just to cruelly reject like me that~?! I can feel the tears in my eyes~

Sigh. It's okay...I guess. Strange, other people would kill for a chance to date me...

Maybe I'm just not your type...even though I'm a _super popular_ idol _~_ with _lots of charm points_ ~

Oh well...I'm sorry for wasting your time.

Thinking about it, I shouldn't be this sad! As they say, plenty of fish in the sea, right~? I'll just find another person~

Goodbye forever~

Kaoru, Your Lost Soulmate


	41. Kaoru's 2nd Love Letter (Success)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Kaoru's 1st Love Letter if you accept his love confession.

Oh, babeeee...I'm on cloud nine right now~ ❤

I just knew you'd want me as your boyfriend~I mean, who wouldn't, right? Haha!

I feel so blessed that I have such a beauty as my partner~I'll make sure you won't regret your decision to date me~there's never going to be a dull moment when you're with me!

Oh right...now that you're dating me, some girls and maybe some guys might try to frighten you if you're out alone. My fans are kind of crazy for me, so...haha~always bring something to defend yourself with~

I'll try to protect you whenever I can, of course, but I can't always be there, you know~sorry~

Anyway, enough of the scary talk! Let's just focus on the fun parts! Like smooches and hugs...

Be prepared to be smothered with my kisses from now on, angel ❤ 

❤ Your Dear Kaoru ❤


	42. Ritsu's 2nd Love Letter (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Ritsu's 1st Love Letter if you reject his love confession.

from: ritsu

ummmm...i'm sorry

i got too full of myself...i thought your forehead kisses meant that you liked me

are we still friends? maybe i destroyed our friendship with that previous letter.

i'm really scared

you always run away when you see me. you won't talk to me anymore

i don't want to imagine life without you, seriously...

so please stop avoiding me

we can pretend i never confessed to you in the first place. i don't mind that

i haven't had a good night's sleep ever since you started avoiding me

i really want to sleep on your lap again...i miss it so much


	43. Ritsu's 2nd Love Letter (Success)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Ritsu's 1st Love Letter if you accept his love confession.

from: ritsu

despite how you look, you're actually pretty bold, aren't you?

but i like that part of you.

kissing me on the lips when i was 'asleep' while whispering 'I love you' into my ear like that...

i thought you'd confess to me face to face.

...but that way's fine too. i liked it

now that we're finally lovers

let's sleep with each other a lot from now on--

literally

and non-literally

haha

just wanna write it again

i love you.

let's be each other's lap pillows forever


	44. Adonis' 2nd Love Letter (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Adonis' 1st Love Letter if you reject his love confession.

Dear you,

I see that you did not turn up yesterday. But you left me a note stating 'I don't trust you and your suspicious meat...so I threw the food away. Don't contact me ever again' on your desk.

That is fine. I am sorry for offending you...I swear that I do not have any bad intentions. It's just...

I have become a little interested in you. I do not even know your name, but...

I do not want to see someone I...like becoming malnourished.

I had also hoped to get closer to you if you had decided to meet me yesterday. 

However, it seems that us becoming anything more than acquaintances is impossible now...once again, I apologize.

I will not bother you again...

Please take care of yourself.

Goodbye. 

Adonis


	45. Adonis' 2nd Love Letter (Success)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Adonis' 1st Love Letter if you accept his love confession.

Dear you,

Just to confirm...we're going to meet up for lunch everyday from now on? Starting from tomorrow? Really? It still feels a little unreal.

I wasn't really expecting you to show up yesterday...but you turned up and even requested that we eat together everyday...

I'm surprised, but happy at the same time. This is a rather good outcome.

...I'll bring plenty of food tomorrow. Let's enjoy ourselves.

I forgot to ask yesterday. Do you like anpan? Please tell me when we meet next time.

Anyway, I'm looking forward to getting closer to you.

Adonis


	46. Chiaki's 2nd Love Letter (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Chiaki's 1st Love Letter if you reject his love confession.

This...is Chiaki Morisawa.

Ahaha, I overdid it with that special hug...

The nurses told me you ripped up my previous letter after reading it...

You hate me now...I've lost a fan I really like~!! I'm so devastated~!!

I keep asking myself what I should do to win your affections back...but nothing good's really coming to mind...

Wait...I should at least pay your hospital bills from my own pocket...I landed you in the hospital, after all! I should take responsibility!

Ohhh...what kind of hero am I?! Personally causing my fan to be hospitalized isn't heroic at all! I apologize!!

I promise that I'll make it up to you! For sure!!


	47. Chiaki's 2nd Love Letter (Success)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Chiaki's 1st Love Letter if you accept his love confession.

Yo! ☆

Heh heh.

So how's my cute partner doing?

Man~I really wanna see you right now~but that hospital's so weird. They're not allowing visitors at all, just letters from them!

Once you get out of the hospital, let's go on a date! Don't worry, I won't give bone-crushing hugs~I've learned my lesson. I'll give you as many handshakes and kisses as you want!

Haha ☆ oh, and just saying...thanks for accepting for my confession, even though I was the one who landed you in the hospital. (Sorry!) I'm grateful ☆

 

I'll be waiting for you! Get well soon!

☆ **CHIAKI MORISAWA** ☆


	48. Kuro's 2nd Love Letter (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Kuro's 1st Love Letter if you reject his confession.

Yo.

This is Kuro again. Uh...I want to apologize about my sister.

She recently admitted to me that she's been harassing you with letters for a week...because you didn't meet me at Teddy Haven. After you read this letter, I can guarantee you that you won't get another letter from her again. Don't worry.

She said that she was insulted that you weren't interested in someone like me, so she did such a foolish thing out of anger...I'm so disappointed in her.

Well, I understand your lack of interest. A lot of people get intimidated when they see my face, so I don't really blame you.

The thing attached to this letter...it's an apology gift. A small stuffed bear. You can pretend it's me and punch it. Since I'm the cause of this whole fiasco.

I hope you can forgive my sister despite the trouble she's caused you. Thank you.


	49. Kuro's 2nd Love Letter (Success)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Kuro's 1st Love Letter if you accept his confession.

Yo. This is Kuro again.

Must have been hard to part with that bear for free, huh? I thought I'd have to pay a fortune to get that thing. My sister's grateful. Thank you.

You've probably noticed something attached to this letter. It's a small stuffed bear I made. Just a little something to repay your kindness.

My sister seems to really like you. She wants me, you and her to hang out soon...well, I don't mind meeting you again. Not at all. I don't dislike nice people. And you seem like the interesting sort...you get my point.

Contact us if you're free and want to hang out. See ya later.


	50. Keito's 2nd Love Letter (Rejection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Keito's 1st Love Letter if you reject his confession.

Notice

This letter is to inform you that **Keito Hasumi** will no longer be associating with you. 

Do not attempt to contact **Keito Hasumi** from now on as well. Stay out of this man's sight as much as possible.

Or else.

If you are wondering why you have received this letter, it is recommended that you get your head checked at a hospital.

The answer is incredibly obvious. Only a stupid fool would not understand why this letter was sent.

**Keito Hasumi** states that he has been terribly hurt by your actions.

The intense pain he feels can only dissipate if he severs ties with you.

...Farewell, cretin.

 


	51. Keito's 2nd Love Letter (Success)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Keito's 1st Love Letter if you accept his confession.

Dear fool,

Now that we are a couple, there are some rules I would like to enforce in our relationship. Nothing too complex or harsh. If you really do love me, you'll agree to the terms.

 

Contract

1\. We must go on a date every Sunday.

2\. You must help with student council work if I ask you to.

3\. If you help me with my work, I must reward you with something.

4\. You will be punished if you, unintentionally or not, vandalize my comics.

5\. You will be punished if you take away my glasses as a joke.

6\. You will be punished if you do not take care of yourself.

7\. You will be punished if you call me salty.

 

Sign Here

_____________________ 

 

Regards,

Keito Hasumi


	52. Shu's 1st Love Letter

Would you like to become even more beautiful?

Honestly, it's such a shame. Despite your absolutely stunning appearance that captivated me at first sight...you behave so disgustingly. What an utter waste.

Now, worry not, for I am here. Beautification is my forte.

I am capable of turning your incomplete, questionable self into an ethereal being that strikes awe into the hearts of humans...

In fact, you could possibly be my next masterpiece.

You must be excited at that prospect. Kakakaka. 

In exchange, I only ask that you surrender your will to me.

Allow me to reshape you into an ideal puppet, my dear.

 

I'm sure you are eager to reply to me, yes?

Do you see the cup attached to this letter?

Speak into it. Now.

 

\- Shu Itsuki, Sovereign of Yumenosaki


	53. Mika's 1st Love Letter

I know that this is _kinda_ sudden, but...

I like ya. Like...I REALLY like ya?

Yer scary cute. Ya know?

Yer so cute that it's scary. Yer also so scary that it's cute. In other words, scary cute.

And I really love scary cute stuff. Ya get what I mean? Yer smart too, so ya probably do.

Ya might find being called scary weird, or maybe even an insult, but nah. Ya shine the brightest when yer scary.

I feel like we'd be a nice match, ya know...? How do ya feel about me? I wanna know...eh~

Craaaap, I'm so bad at writing love letters~

\- Mika

 

God, just reading this failure's writing is giving me a headache...

Simply put, this thing called Mika wants to date you. Kakaka. Hilarious.

Reject him as harshly as possible, will you?

Well, regardless of your feelings, I will not allow someone as vulgar as you to distract him from his idol activities...

\- Shu Itsuki, Sovereign of Yumenosaki


End file.
